Draco Rookwood
'''Draco Rookwood '''is a student from Durmstrang Institute. However, he seems more British than Norwegian. The Durmstrang Headmaster sent him to Hogwarts, for an unrevealed reason. His mum is Professor Kat Harrow, the one-time Muggle Videos teacher at Hogwarts. History Draco was born in Exeter on January 4th, 1993 to Kat Harrow and Max Rookwood. His father was Muggle-born, so he was more familiar with Muggles. When he reached 11, he was sent off to Durmstrang Institute. He learned many things, including those of which involving the Dark Arts. However, despite getting good grades at it, Draco didn't feel that the Dark Arts was his bread and butter. He seemed to have a high amount of talent in Quidditch. He was Seeker of Durmstrang's team in a school league, and a darn good one. He brought Durmstrang to victory many times. However, Quidditch wasn't his only talent. He had done very well in Transfiguration as well as Herbology. When he was fourteen, his father took Draco on a camping trip in the Trollheimen mountain range. On the fifth night, his father gave the boy his first taste of Firewhiskey, and overindulged himself. In the small hours, a Lethifold drifted into their camp and attacked Draco, who had the presence of mind to skewer it with a flaming brand from the fire, and then managed to conjure a Patronus in the form of a svart alfa (a dark dwarf), which not only pinned the Lethifold to a nearby spruce tree, but also knocked loose a tooth, which Draco kept, and had made into his wand core. Soon after Draco turned 15, his father died. Draco was very devastated. He was sent to Britain, to live with his mother and Sebastian Todd, his mother's boyfriend. He knew a lot about his mother from his father, but he had never actually met her. Nevertheless, he still loved her, and was willing to get to know her. When Draco arrived at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He joined Hufflepuff Quidditch team as Seeker. He found himself to be very fond of Quidditch. Despite the upheaval in his life, he managed to break Hermione Granger's OWL record, achieving 12 'O's. Of necessity, his NEWT studies were Time-Turner assisted. After taking his NEWTs in his seventh year, he left Hogwarts to pursue a career.... Career Draco has just applied to the Ministry of Magic, to repay the loan of the Time-Turner among other reasons, looking to become a front-line Auror in the war, and to fill the gaping hole left by the recent loss of his mother. He has just received a communique from a previously unknown party, Arcturus Rookou, and is weighing what to do, since it appears to relate to his mother and, as an Auror, might be a fantastic opportunity to check up on a family long known to do more than merely dabble in the Dark Arts. Having had a run-in with two Rookous (Ciaran and Tulula), Draco has decided that's more than a lifetime's dose, and wants nothing further to do with the family. However, he currently feel completely case adrift, and utterly uncertain of his identity or role. His disorientation leaves him ripe for a change of direction, or a finding of purpose. Home life Draco has discovered the limits of his own alcohol tolerance. He has also found -------> NEWTs DADA O Potions O Herbology O Astronomy O Transfiguration O Charms O History of Magic O Animagus Training and History O (Elected not to take the serum, only do the studies) Possessions Wand - Spruce, Lethifold Tooth, 9 inches - made by Henrikson of Bergen (Norway) Firebolt - When he came into his inheritance at 17, he splurged on a world-class broom His place Objective Draco doesn't care how long the journey - he will leave his mark upon this world. (WARNING - Obscenity (one, major) in lyrics) Draco has worked out what's he's looking for. Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Students Category:Transfer Students Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Wizard Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Norwegian Category:Fifth Years Category:Male Category:Spruce Wand Category:Lethifold Wand Category:Auror Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Name begins with "D" Category:Jiskran's Chars Category:Adopted Category:User adopted